Estranha Felicidade
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Os amigos de Joey estão preocupados, pois têm a certeza que Joey está numa relação abusiva. Com esta certeza, eles querem ajudar o amigo, mas Joey mantém a versão de que está feliz com Seto. O que poderão os seus amigos fazer? Oneshot.


**Título: **Estranha Felicidade

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história tem contornos diferentes das histórias normais que costumo escrever com Seto e Joey como casais. Não se enquadra directamente em nenhum tipo de histórias, mas mostra a relação de Seto e Joey de maneira um pouco diferente do habitual

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Os amigos de Joey estão preocupados, pois têm a certeza que Joey está numa relação abusiva. Com esta certeza, eles querem ajudar o amigo, mas Joey mantém a versão de que está feliz com Seto. O que poderão os seus amigos fazer? Oneshot.

**Estranha Felicidade**

Joey Wheeler encontrava-se nesse momento sentado na sala de estar de Yugi. Os seus três amigos, Yugi, Téa e Tristan estavam presentes, todos sentados também. A razão de ali estarem prendia-se com o próprio Joey, se bem que ele não estava ao corrente desse facto. Joey olhou para os amigos, sem perceber o porquê dos olhares que eles trocavam entre si.

"Afinal, o que é que se está a passar?" perguntou Joey, com os olhos a percorrem os seus amigos. "Porque é que me pediram que viesse aqui?"

"Joey, tínhamos de falar contigo. É bastante importante que nos oiças com atenção." pediu Yugi, trocando de seguida olhares com Téa e Tristan. Respirou fundo e continuou. "Nós pedimos que viesses ter connosco porque precisávamos de falar de ti e da tua relação com o Kaiba."

Joey ficou subitamente mais alerta e também muito menos interessado em conversar. Levantou-se e os amigos fizeram o mesmo, para o impedirem de ir embora sem terem terminado a conversa.

"Espera, Joey. Por favor, houve o que temos para te dizer. Não te precipites." pediu Téa, erguendo uma das mãos. "Tens de nos ouvir."

"Não, não tenho de vos ouvir! Já sei que vocês vão dizer mal do Seto. É o que fazem sempre e desta vez eu não estou disposto a ouvir-vos." disse Joey, irritado, com os olhos a flamejar. "Se era apenas sobre isso que queriam falar, então eu vou-me embora, pois não têm nada a ver com a minha vida."

"Nós somos teus amigos! E estamos preocupados, Joey." disse Tristan, pondo-se em frente ao amigo. "Estamos bastante preocupados."

"Mas não têm de estar. Eu estou óptimo. Não podia estar melhor. Não percebo porque é que estão com esse tipo de preocupações."

"Agora mal nos falas e vemos-te muito pouco, desde que começaste a namorar com o Kaiba e te mudaste para a mansão." disse Yugi. "Algo se passa e eu, a Téa e o Tristan estamos de acordo de que não pode continuar assim."

"O que é que vocês estão a insinuar?" perguntou Joey. "Estão a insinuar algo, não estão? Sobre o Seto? Ele ama-me."

"Ele é um bloco de pedra sem sentimentos!" exclamou Tristan. "Insultava-te de todas as vezes que te via e agora estás assim tão apaixonado por ele? Não me parece que tenha mudado nada. De certeza que te trata mal."

"Isso é mentira. Eu estou muito feliz com o Seto. Muito."

"Ai sim? Então como é que explicas as marcas que tens no corpo? Nós sabíamos que o teu pai por vezes se descontrolava e te batia, principalmente quando estava bêbado. Mas agora não vives com ele. Passaste a viver com o Kaiba e mesmo assim, tens marcas novas. Ele bate-te, não é verdade?"

Joey deu um passo atrás, lançando olhares cautelosos e irritados aos amigos.

"Eu não tenho marcas nenhumas no corpo. Vocês estão a inventar tudo isto para estragarem o que eu tenho com o Seto. Eu amo-o. Preciso dele e vocês querem estragar tudo."

"Eu vi as marcas nas tuas costas, numa das aulas de educação física, Joey. Ninguém me contou. Eu vi-as com os meus próprios olhos." disse Yugi. "Joey…"

"Deixem-me em paz!"

Joey tentou passar pelos amigos, mas Tristan agarrou-o de imediato e virou-o. Puxou-lhe a camisola para cima e no peito de Joey ficaram a descoberto várias nódoas negras e arranhões. Ele debateu-se e conseguiu afastar-se de Tristan, enquanto Téa limpava uma lágrima no canto do olho.

"É horrível, Joey. O que é que ele te anda a fazer?" perguntou Téa.

"O Seto é a melhor coisa que alguma vez me aconteceu. Tem-me ajudado muito mais do que qualquer um de vocês alguma vez ajudou!" exclamou Joey, irritado e com um olhar quase maníaco nos olhos. "Deixem-nos viver felizes e não se intrometam mais."

"Tu já não pareces ser o Joey que conhecíamos. Que eu conhecia há tanto tempo." disse Tristan. "Ele domina-te por completo, não é? És um boneco nas mãos dele. Ele é o teu mestre e parece que te fez uma espécie de lavagem cerebral. Bate-te, controla-te e mesmo assim tu queres estar com ele. Também te obriga a usar coleira e te chama de cão? Não me admirava muito."

Joey soltou um silvo de raiva e atirou-se contra Tristan. Os dois caíram no chão e Téa e Yugi acorreram a separá-los rapidamente. Joey afastou-se de Tristan e correu para a porta de casa de Yugi, enquanto os outros olhavam para ele. Parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta e olhou para os amigos.

"Vocês não compreendem nada. Nada! Não sabem nada e estão a julgar-me. Não vos quero ver mais. Não se atrevam a aproximarem-se de mim ou do Seto novamente. Odeio-vos a todos!"

Disto isto, Joey abriu a porta e saiu a correr, deixando os seus três amigos surpreendidos, magoados e ainda mais preocupados do que antes. Yugi decidiu ir preparar um chá para os três e, um pouco contrariado, Tristan bebeu o seu chá, na tentativa de se conseguir acalmar.

"O que é que vamos fazer?" perguntou ele, olhando para os dois amigos. "O Joey está completamente diferente. O Kaiba domina-o totalmente e nós estamos a perdê-lo… se é que não o perdemos já."

"Estou muito preocupada, mas na realidade não podemos fazer nada." disse Téa, suspirando. "O Joey diz que está feliz com o Kaiba e que o ama. Não podemos obrigá-lo a afastar-se do Kaiba, mesmo que saibamos que o Kaiba o está a magoar."

"Ele tem aquelas marcas físicas… mas talvez de resto esteja tudo bem." disse Yugi, hesitante. "Talvez… seja só… não sei, algum fetichismo da parte do Joey e do Kaiba. Talvez estejamos enganados."

"Não, nem pensar. Se fosse o caso, o Joey tinha-nos dito. Podia ficar embaraçado com a situação, mas iria dizer-nos a verdade para nos descansar. Não o fez. O Kaiba consegue controlá-lo, mesmo que não esteja presente." insistiu Tristan.

"O Joey consegue pensar pela sua própria cabeça." disse Téa. "Ele sempre se opôs ao Kaiba… podem até ter-se apaixonado, mas será que o Joey se deixaria subjugar? Tenho as minhas dúvidas, mas não sei… o Kaiba conseguiu tirá-lo das garras do pai e o Joey pode estar-lhe grato por isso. Mas o Joey fala do Kaiba como se o idolatrasse. Será que o faria se o Kaiba o tratasse mal?"

Tristan deu um murro na mesa que estava à sua frente, o que sobressaltou Téa e Yugi, que olharam surpreendidos para o amigo. Tristan estava furioso com a situação.

"Pessoal, foquem-se por favor! Nós vimos como o Joey está diferente e as marcas que ele tem no corpo. Tudo bem que o Joey esteja em divida com o Kaiba por o Kaiba o ter resgatado das garras do pai dele, mas de que lhe serviu se foi morar para uma mansão onde lhe batem na mesma? O Kaiba, com certeza que espanca o Joey. Por isso é que ele tem aquelas marcas nas costas e no peito. E sabe-se lá se não estão espalhadas pelo resto do corpo também. Mas o Kaiba é esperto. Não lhe marca a cara ou os braços, para que os outros não se apercebam."

"Tristan…"

"Eu sei do que estou a falar! Conheço o Joey desde que ele era pequeno. O Joey sempre foi alegre e com um temperamento forte. E ele punha sempre a amizade à frente de tudo. Bem, exceptuando a Serenity, é claro. E agora? Mal fala connosco, isto mesmo antes de começarmos a desconfiar que algo se passava. Não responde aos telefonemas que a Serenity lhe faz. Quando sai da escola, volta directamente para a mansão e não alinha em nada. Aliás, agora já nem anda na nossa escola…" disse Tristan. "Não posso obrigar-vos a fazer nada, mas eu não vou ficar parado a ver o meu amigo a ser dominado. O Kaiba deve estar a tratá-lo como um fantoche que pode manipular e…"

"Chega!" exclamou Yugi, num incaracterístico tom de aborrecimento na sua voz. "Tristan, tem calma. Tu até podes ter razão. Não digo que não tenhas. Mas vejamos, o Joey, um rapaz pobre, a quem o Kaiba tratava mal, de repente torna-se o seu namorado. Tudo bem que há coisas com explicações difíceis… mas o Kaiba não ia estar com o Joey só para a manipular, acho eu. O Joey está a viver na mansão, toda a gente sabe disso. A imprensa sabe disso. O Kaiba não se ia expor assim tanto se fosse uma questão de manipulação. Eu acho que talvez o Kaiba goste mesmo do Joey…"

Tristan bufou de raiva, não aceitando aquele ponto de vista. Enquanto Tristan apenas via uma explicação, Yugi optava por outra. Os dois viraram a sua atenção para Téa, para ouvir a sua opinião.

"Eu estou confusa." disse ela. "Há algo de errado nesta história, com toda a certeza. Acho que temos de investigar. Temos muitas suspeitas, algumas provas, é verdade, mas temos de saber mais. Se o Kaiba magoa o Joey, porque é que o Joey não se revolta? Se ele quisesse deixar o Kaiba, nós faríamos de tudo para o ajudar, não é verdade? No entanto, o Joey não o faz. Tem de haver uma explicação para isso."

"E como é que vamos descobrir alguma coisa?" perguntou Tristan. "O Joey já não quer falar connosco. Não nos irão receber na mansão também. Que outras hipóteses temos?"

Os três ficaram pensativos por alguns segundos, até que Yugi soltou uma exclamação.

"O Mokuba! Ele vive na mansão. De certeza que está mais a par da situação do que nós." disse ele.

"O Mokuba? Ele é apenas uma criança. Se há algo sórdido envolvido, não me parece que ele o fosse saber. Ou será que o Kaiba é assim tão mau que não tem medo de corromper a inocência do irmão?" perguntou Tristan, duvidando da situação. "E mesmo que saiba de alguma coisa, não nos vai dizer nada. Ele irá sempre proteger o Kaiba."

"Mas temos de tentar." insistiu Yugi. "E o Mokuba é a melhor maneira de obtermos informação. Claro que não o podemos assustar, para termos alguma hipótese dele falar connosco. E se ele se esquivar, então é porque há mesmo algo que se passa e as nossas suspeitas não são infundadas."

**Estranha Felicidade**

No dia seguinte, à hora do almoço, Téa, Tristan e Yugi separaram-se, cada um indo numa direcção, para encontrarem Mokuba. Téa iria ter até à sala de aula onde Mokuba tivera a última aula da manhã, para ver se o encontrava ainda por lá. Tristan dirigiu-se ao refeitório, pois Mokuba poderia ter ido para lá, já que era hora do almoço. Por fim, Yugi saiu para a parte detrás da escola, onde havia um jardim com árvores. Por vezes Mokuba era visto por lá.

E foi Yugi que avistou Mokuba, sentado debaixo de uma árvore, meio escondido, comendo o seu almoço, que trouxera de casa. Yugi aproximou-se rapidamente. Mokuba estava sozinho e era a oportunidade perfeita para poder falar com ele. Mokuba só se apercebeu da presença de Yugi quando o outro rapaz já estava muito perto e ficou subitamente pálido, mas não havia como fugir dali.

"Olá Mokuba." disse Yugi, tentando sorrir. "Está tudo bem contigo?"

"Sim… está tudo bem." respondeu Mokuba, numa voz ligeiramente trémula, o que não era costume.

Yugi franziu o sobrolho. Desde que Joey começara a namorar com Kaiba e que as suspeitas começaram, nenhum deles se tinha lembrado de Mokuba. Yugi sentiu-se ligeiramente mal. Mokuba podia nem estar bem, coitado, e ninguém se tinha lembrado de se preocupar com ele. Mas agora não era altura de hesitar. Para já, era Joey a prioridade.

"Eu vim falar contigo. É uma coisa bastante importante." disse Yugi, sentando-se perto de Mokuba.

"Eu... eu estou com pressa. Tenho de comer e… ir à biblioteca, Yugi. Temos de falar noutra altura. Agora não me dá jeito." disse Mokuba, erguendo-se atabalhoadamente.

Pegou rapidamente nas suas coisas, mas Yugi levantou-se também e agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Mokuba, por favor, não fujas. Temos de falar. Eu consigo ver que tu estás assustado. Conta-me tudo o que se passa. Eu posso ajudar-te." pediu Yugi. "Conta-me."

"Não. Não posso." disse Mokuba, tentando soltar o braço. "Deixa-me ir embora. Não posso ser visto contigo. Deixa-me!"

Mokuba conseguiu soltar o braço e saiu dali a correr, deixando Yugi bastante surpreendido e também um pouco assustado. Pouco depois, Yugi juntou-se com Tristan e Téa no refeitório, a uma mesa do fundo e contou-lhes o que se tinha passado. De imediato, Téa ficou muito preocupada, enquanto para Tristan aquilo era a confirmação das suas suspeitas.

"Claro que ele está assustado. O irmão deve estar a ameaçá-lo para ele não contar nada… ou sabe-se lá o que é que ele não lhe estará a fazer." disse Tristan.

"Não! Não podemos pensar que o Kaiba… o Kaiba não faria mal ao próprio irmão." disse Téa, olhando alternadamente para os dois amigos. "Isso seria horrível. Não pode ser verdade."

"Téa, tu não viste como ele estava assustado." disse Yugi. "Nisto tenho de concordar com o Tristan. O Mokuba sabe o que se está a passar, de certeza. Mas está demasiado assustado para nos contar. Parece-me que tem medo que alguém o ande a vigiar e se ele contar alguma coisa, o irmão acabará por saber. E pode puni-lo, talvez."

"Pobre Mokuba." disse Téa. "Temos de o ajudar a ele e ao Joey."

"O problema é que isso é demasiado complicado." disse Tristan. "Como é que vamos tirar o Joey da mansão quando ele não quer sair de lá e diz que está feliz? E como é que vamos tirar de lá o Mokuba, que é menor de idade e está ao cuidado do irmão? Se conseguirmos provar que o Mokuba está a ser agredido, podemos alertar a policia e há hipóteses do Kaiba ser preso."

"Ele tem demasiado dinheiro para ser preso. Arranjará maneira de se escapar a qualquer tipo de pena a que um tribunal o condenasse." disse Téa, suspirando. "Infelizmente, quem tem dinheiro é que manda."

"Mas pelo menos, se virem que o Mokuba é maltratado, ele é tirado da guarda do Kaiba. E assim só nos teríamos de preocupar com o Joey." disse Yugi, pensativo.

Os três amigos ficaram calados durante alguns segundos, reflectindo. Como poderiam ajudar Mokuba e Joey? De certo que Mokuba não lhes iria mostrar se tinha marcas no corpo e seria difícil obrigá-lo a isso. Mais difícil ainda seria levá-lo à polícia para fazer queixa. Talvez pudessem eles fazer queixa quando vissem as marcas, mas não conseguiria Kaiba ludibriar a policia também?

"Parece-me que estamos de mãos e pés atados e isto não me agrada." disse Tristan. "Não posso ficar parado, com isto a acontecer. Vamos ter de arranjar uma maneira qualquer de entrarmos na mansão do Kaiba e assim podemos ver de perto o que se está a passar realmente."

"Isso é fácil de dizer, mas quase impossível de fazer." disse Yugi, suspirando e pondo uma mão sobre a testa, enquanto apoiava o cotovelo na mesa à sua frente. "Como é que conseguimos lá entrar? O Kaiba tem seguranças à porta, um portão e muros altíssimos e além disso tem também câmaras de vigilância. Se tentarmos entrar na mansão clandestinamente, apanham-nos logo. Se tentarmos entrar com algum pretexto, de visitar o Joey ou o Mokuba, não nos vão deixar entrar."

"Tens razão, Yugi." disse Téa. "Todos sabemos que tens razão, mas temos de arranjar alguma maneira de lá conseguir entrar."

"Eu vou pensar e pensar até conseguir arranjar uma maneira de lá conseguirmos entrar." disse Tristan. "Nunca fui muito inteligente, mas vou dar o meu melhor. Para salvar o meu melhor amigo e o Mokuba."

Os outros dois acenaram afirmativamente. Também eles iriam pensar em maneiras de conseguirem entrar na mansão. Quando a hora de almoço terminou, eles foram para as aulas. Ao sentarem-se, todos se lembraram de Joey. Em tempos fizera parte da sua turma, mas agora estava a estudar num colégio privado. Yugi perguntava-se por é que Mokuba não tinha sido transferido também.

"_Talvez o Kaiba ache que o Mokuba não representa perigo, mesmo estando nesta escola, em contacto connosco. Talvez seja por isso que o Mokuba não queria falar comigo. Além de ter medo do irmão, tem medo de que se ele descobrir que falou connosco, ainda o tire daqui. Talvez o Kaiba esteja só à espera de um pretexto para pôr o irmão num colégio interno. O Kaiba… será que mudou mesmo? Mas ele fez aquelas marcas no corpo do Joey… temos de o conseguir parar!" pensava Yugi._

Depois das aulas terminarem, quando Yugi, Tristan e Téa vinham a sair das aulas, um rapaz de cabelo verde passou por eles e tocou na mão de Yugi, deixando lá um papel. Yugi ficou surpreendido, mas o rapaz afastou-se rapidamente. Os três amigos decidiram ir rapidamente até à biblioteca e uma vez lá, sentaram-se a uma mesa do canto, onde Yugi abriu o papel e leu o que estava lá escrito, em voz baixa mas suficientemente alta para os outros ouvirem.

"Yugi, desculpa não poder ter falado contigo, mas não podemos ser vistos juntos. Nem contigo, nem com nenhum dos outros. Estou a ser vigiado, eu sei. E se der um passo em falso… já é suficientemente arriscado estar a enviar-te este bilhete. Yugi, por favor, não te preocupes comigo, mas tens de arranjar maneira de tirar o Joey da mansão. Por favor, peço-te, faz o que puderes para o tirar de lá." leu Yugi. "E pronto, é só isto que o bilhete diz."

"Ok, o Mokuba está mesmo assustado, mas não esclareceu nada no bilhete." disse Tristan. "Talvez tivesse medo que não chegasse a nós. E se contasse tudo e o irmão descobrisse…"

"Mas pelo bilhete percebe-se que o Mokuba não sofre perigo imediato. Ele está apenas preocupado com o Joey e quer que consigamos que ele saia da mansão. Obviamente que o Kaiba lhe está a fazer algo." disse Téa.

"Temos de arranjar maneira de entrar naquela mansão! E descobrir o que se passa. Depois, se conseguirmos denunciar o Kaiba, talvez o Joey nos oiça. Ou então eu tiro-o de lá à força." disse Tristan. "Vou salvá-lo das garras do Kaiba, nem que seja a última coisa que faça!"

**Estranha Felicidade**

A noite chegou rapidamente. Na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, Seto, Mokuba e Joey estavam sentados à mesa. Seto encontrava-se sentado ao topo da mesa, com Joey do lado esquerdo e Mokuba do lado direito. Os três comiam em silêncio. Mokuba denunciava alguma agitação, que não passou despercebida nem a Joey, nem a Seto. Joey levantou os olhos do seu prato e encarou Mokuba.

"Mokuba, passou-se alguma coisa? Hoje pareces mais nervoso do que o normal." constatou Joey.

"Eu estou apenas preocupado com um teste." mentiu Mokuba, lançando um olhar de soslaio a Seto. "É só isso."

Joey ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para Seto. Por seu lado, Seto encarou o irmão e Mokuba estremeceu levemente. Joey voltou a focar o seu olhar em Mokuba.

"Mokuba, não nos estarás a mentir?" perguntou Seto.

"Não! Juro que não. Não se passou nada." respondeu Mokuba, quase em pânico.

Joey e Seto voltaram a trocar-lhe um olhar, mas nada disseram.

"Quando acabares de comer, vai para o teu quarto e não saias de lá até amanhã." ordenou Seto.

Mokuba preparou-se para se insurgir contra a ordem do irmão, mas nesse momento Joey falou.

"Faz o que o teu irmão diz." disse ele.

Vendo que tinha os dois contra ele, Mokuba apressou-se a terminar a sua refeição e correu para o seu quarto. Trancou a porta e atirou-se para cima da sua cama, chorando.

"_A minha vida é um Inferno. Estou farto disto, mas não posso fazer nada. Sei que me vigiam. E agora desconfiam de mim. Desconfiaram que algo se passou." pensou Mokuba. "Nunca mais voltaremos aos velhos tempos…"_

Na sala de jantar, Joey e Seto estavam a levantar-se nesse momento. Ambos se dirigiram à sala de estar e sentaram-se.

"O Mokuba está definitivamente a mentir. Algo se passou, mas ele não quer dizer." disse Joey.

"Eu sei que assim é, mas talvez não seja preocupante."

"Ele está a esconder algo."

"E não estamos todos?"

**Estranha Felicidade**

No dia seguinte, Yugi, Téa e Tristan voltaram a juntar-se no refeitório, à hora do almoço. Téa tinha dormido bastante mal, tendo vários pesadelos com Joey e Mokuba, fugindo de Seto e acabando sempre por serem capturados. Yugi tivera apenas um pesadelo, que tinham contribuído para também ele ter descansado pouco. Por seu lado, Tristan tinha dormido pouco, pois ficara a pensar, durante boa parte da noite, em maneiras de como poderiam conseguir entrar na mansão.

"Os meus pesadelos foram horríveis. Cada um pior que o outro." disse Téa, suspirando.

"E ideias, tiveram alguma?" perguntou Tristan. "Temos de conseguir entrar na mansão, por isso precisamos de ideias."

"Eu pensei que poderíamos trazer a Serenity até cá e talvez ela tivesse hipóteses de conseguir entrar na mansão." sugeriu Téa.

"Não, nem pensar." disse Tristan, abanando a cabeça negativamente. "Não podemos envolver a Serenity nisto. É perigoso. Além de que o Kaiba tem o Joey nas mãos. Inventariam alguma desculpa para não deixarem que a Serenity visse o Joey ou então deixaram que ela entrasse na mansão mas estaria sempre vigiada por alguém, para não descobrir nada."

"Ou seja, temos mesmo de entrar na mansão clandestinamente." concluiu Yugi. "Eu pensei… enfim, é algo complicado, mas a mansão tem empregados. Claro que se falarmos com eles, mesmo que saibam alguma coisa, não vão dizer. Mas pensei, se conseguíssemos fazer-nos passar por empregados. Nem que fosse apenas um de nós…"

Téa e Tristan entreolharam-se, mas logo de seguida ambos abanaram a cabeça. Não iria resultar. Teriam, de qualquer maneira, que passar pelos guardas. E, mesmo que por milagre conseguissem, quando entrassem na mansão, com toda a certeza que acabariam desmascarados por algum dos empregados.

"Era esta a minha ideia." disse Yugi, encolhendo os ombros. "Se conseguíssemos desactivar as câmaras de segurança, o que não é possível, poderíamos conseguir saltar o muro. Talvez a Rebecca fosse suficientemente inteligente para entrar no sistema informático da mansão e desactivar as câmaras, mas ela está demasiado longe para lhe pedirmos ajuda."

"Nenhuma das nossas ideias foi boa." disse Téa, suspirando. "Não chegámos a conclusão nenhuma."

"Ei, ainda não ouviram a minha ideia." disse Tristan. "É um pouco arriscada e vai ser preciso sorte para que resulte, mas há uma hipótese, por isso acho que devemos tentar."

Tristan explicou aos dois amigos a sua ideia. Téa achou-a de imediato arriscada e Yugi perguntou-se se aquele plano poderia realmente dar resultado. Seria complicado, teria de ser executado à noite para haver a mínima hipótese de sucesso e além disso precisavam de bastante sorte e só um deles é que poderia entrar na mansão.

"Vou eu." disse Tristan. "Consigo esconder-me melhor que vocês e se for apanhado, pelo menos tenho a satisfação de não sair de lá sem deixar o Kaiba com alguma mossa, podem ter a certeza."

"Tristan, vai ser perigoso." avisou Téa. "Se o Kaiba te apanha, chama a policia e acusa-te de invasão de propriedade privada."

"Paciência. Não vou desistir de ajudar o Joey. E se é este o risco a correr, eu corro-o."

"Nós faremos o que pudermos para ajudar." disse Yugi. "Também queremos que tudo fique bem com o Joey."

Os três amigos decidiram que iriam colocar o seu plano em acção nessa noite. Poderiam as condições não serem geradas e terem de continuar assim durante várias noites, mas os três esperavam que não fosse o caso.

A noite abateu-se sobre a cidade. Téa, Tristan e Yugi estavam escondidos na rua em frente à mansão Kaiba, à espera. Nenhum deles se atrevia a dizer nada, não fossem correr o risco de ser ouvidos por alguém. Já tinham delineado o seu plano.

Esperaram durante várias horas e depois, os seus corações dispararam quando viram que a limusina de Seto vinha a chegar. Os três entreolharam-se, preparados. A limusina chegou ao portão da mansão e parou, começando o portão a abrir-se lentamente. Téa e Yugi entraram em acção e correram para a parte detrás da limusina, batendo no vidro. Seto abriu-o e encarou os dois.

"O que é que vocês querem?" perguntou ele, num tom glacial.

"Queremos ver o Joey!" exclamou Yugi. "Deixa-nos entrar!"

"Nem pensar. Saiam já daqui, antes que eu tenha de usar a força dos meus seguranças para vos expulsar." ameaçou Kaiba.

Téa e Yugi entreolharam-se e no momento seguinte, Téa abriu a porta da limusina. Yugi viu de imediato a pasta de Seto e agarrou nela. Os dois começaram a correr, trazendo consigo a pasta. Seto, furioso, saiu da limusina e correu atrás deles, gritando ordens aos seguranças. Dois deles saíram do seu posto, indo atrás de Téa e Yugi, enquanto outro permaneceu no seu lugar, junto ao portão.

Por essa altura, foi a vez de Tristan actuar. Escondido nas sombras, aproximou-se da bagageira da limusina. Trazia consigo um gancho, para forçar a fechadura, mas ao tocar num botão, a porta da bagageira abriu-se de imediato, sem fazer qualquer barulho. Tristan apressou-se a saltar para dentro da bagageira e a fechar a porta, com cuidado, mas sem deixar que ela se fechasse por completo, para não ficar trancado na bagageira. Poucos depois, Seto e os dois seguranças regressaram. Seto recuperara a sua mala.

Téa e Yugi tinham feito a sua parte. Tinham conseguido tirar Seto da limusina, para que não houve o risco de ele ver Tristan a entrar na bagageira. Os restantes seguranças estariam demasiado longe para o verem. Enquanto corriam, Yugi deixara cair a pasta propositadamente, pois Seto já estava fora da limusina e tal como pensavam, quando obteve a sua pasta de volta, deixou de os perseguir e fez sinal aos seguranças para voltarem para os seus postos.

"Poderíamos tê-los apanhado, senhor Kaiba." disse um dos seguranças.

"Não importa. Eles não são perigosos. Algo haverá de ser feito em relação a eles, mas isso fica para amanhã." disse Seto, voltando a entrar na limusina.

O condutor da limusina arrancou e a limusina passou pelo portão. Tristan estava contente por a primeira parte do plano estar a resultar. Pouco depois, a limusina parou e Tristan ouviu alguém a sair. Seto, com toda a certeza. Depois a limusina voltou a deslocar-se e pouco depois parou novamente. Tristan calculava que agora ela estivesse estacionada na garagem. Aguardou uns minutos, até deixar de ouvir barulho e de seguida saiu da bagageira. A garagem estava escura, mas Tristan viu uma réstia de luz, que vinha debaixo de uma porta. Devagar, passo a passo, foi-se aproximando da porta.

"_Consegui aqui entrar. Óptimo. Espero que o Yugi e a Téa estejam bem." pensou Tristan. "Agora tenho de conseguir mover-me na mansão sem ser descoberto. Como é de noite e já não é muito cedo, espero que seja fácil. De qualquer maneira, se conhecesse a mansão seria muito melhor, mas hei-de conseguir encontrar o caminho e não entrar em nenhum quarto de algum empregado que esteja agora a dormir e dê o alarme de um intruso na mansão."_

Tristan abriu cuidadosamente a porta e espreitou. A porta dava para um corredor, que estava iluminado com uma luz difusa. Lentamente, Tristan saiu para o corredor. Ouviu, de um dos lados, alguns barulhos característicos de uma cozinha e afastou-se rapidamente na direcção contrária. Abriu uma porta ao fundo do corredor e espreitou, vendo que aquela porta dava para a sala de jantar.

"_Ok, já consegui chegar à sala de jantar. Onde é que poderá estar o Kaiba agora? Talvez já tenha ido para o seu quarto e de certeza que o Joey lá está. Bem, os quartos ficam no andar de cima, por isso tenho de encontrar as escadas e subir. Depois o mais difícil será descobrir qual é o quarto deles." pensou Tristan._

Tristan caminhou pela sala de jantar, até que ouviu um barulho. Em pânico, escondeu-se rapidamente debaixo da mesa. Ouviu a porta por onde tinha entrado há pouco tempo a abrir-se e duas empregadas passaram por ele.

"O senhor Kaiba já chegou?" perguntou uma delas.

"Sim, ouviu-o chegar há alguns minutos. Acho que foi para a biblioteca. E não está sozinho."

As duas empregadas trocaram um olhar significativo, que passou despercebido a Tristan, pois debaixo da mesa não lhes conseguia ver as caras. As duas empregadas passaram pelo ponto onde Tristan estava escondido debaixo da mesa, mas não o viram. Pegaram nalguns talheres que estavam ali perto e tiraram alguns panos de um móvel. Depois, voltaram a sair pela mesma porta por onde tinham entrado. Tristan suspirou. Mais um pouco e tinha sido descoberto.

"_Foi por pouco, mas consegui esconder-me a tempo." pensou ele. "Pelo menos sei que o Kaiba não está no quarto. Está então na biblioteca e se não está sozinho, pelo que deve estar com o Joey. É demasiado tarde para o Mokuba estar ainda levantado. Tenho de ir até à biblioteca e ver o que eles estão a fazer… por um lado, quero encontrar algo que incrimine o Kaiba, mas por outro, até estou a temer o que vou encontrar…"_

Tristan engoliu em seco e obrigou-se a focar-se na situação. Saiu rapidamente debaixo da mesa e caminhou para a porta do lado oposto por onde tinha entrado. Não podia perder tempo a pensar, porque a qualquer momento podiam descobri-lo. A porta da sala de jantar dava para um grande átrio. Tristan caminhou até ao meio do átrio. Via a porta principal da mansão de um lado e umas escadas que levavam até ao primeiro andar da mansão do outro. Pôs-se à escuta e ao fim de alguns segundos conseguiu ouvir vozes, que não se ouviam muito bem, pois não estavam muito perto.

Tristan detectou que as vozes vinham de algures num corredor do seu lado esquerdo e caminhou lentamente pelo corredor. Ao contrário do corredor que levava à cozinha, este estava completamente escuro e Tristan não se atrevia sequer a pensar em acender as luzes, pois poderia ser de imediato apanhado. À medida que ia caminhando pelo corredor, as vozes foram-se tornando mais distintas, até conseguir perceber que se tratavam realmente das vozes de Joey e Seto.

Tristan parou quando as vozes se tornam mais audíveis. Estava agora perto de uma porta e deduziu que seria a porta da biblioteca. Apesar de conseguir distinguir as vozes e de não estarem a falar muito baixo, Tristan não conseguia perceber o que diziam. Além disso, talvez fosse mesmo necessário ver o que se passava entre Seto e Joey. Respirando fundo, Tristan rodou lentamente a maçaneta da porta e foi abrindo-a com cuidado. Tristan ficou aliviado quando viu que a biblioteca era bastante grande, cheia de prateleiras e Joey e Seto estavam bastante afastados das portas, sentados em pequenos sofás. De onde estavam, não tinham uma vista clara da porta.

Tomando uma decisão, Tristan entrou na biblioteca, fechou lentamente a porta atrás de si e apressou-se a esconder-se atrás de uma das estantes. Dali conseguia ver claramente Joey e Seto, conseguia ouvi-los perfeitamente, além de conseguir estar escondido, pelo que não seria descoberto. Nesse momento, Seto estava a terminar de contar a Joey o que se tinha passado com Téa e Yugi.

"Eles queriam ver-te e roubaram-me a pasta, não sei exactamente porquê, porque isso não os levou a lado nenhum." disse Seto, parecendo aborrecido. "Acabei por os deixar ir, sem que os guardas os perseguissem ou lhes fizessem mal."

"Eles estão realmente a ser bastante irritantes." disse Joey. "Pensei que me iam deixar finalmente em paz, mas parece que não é o que está a acontecer. Pois bem, eu posso pensar nalguma maneira de me livrar deles. Eles não são importantes. Mas temos de falar no Mokuba."

"O Mokuba não há-de estar a esconder nada de especial…"

"Eu deixei-o ficar naquela escola porque ele me disse que não contaria nada sobre a nossa vida, mas já não confio nele, Seto. Quero que ele vá para um colégio interno, para bem longe de nós."

Tristan espreitou pelo canto da estante. Seto estava bastante hirto no sofá, enquanto Joey se levantava e olhava para ele, com um olhar duro e sem ceder.

"Mas ele é meu irmão…" murmurou Seto.

Joey aproximou-se e sentou-se ao colo do namorado. Passou-lhe uma das mãos pelo cabelo e depois baixou-se e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Seto soltou um gemido baixo, enquanto Tristan franzia o sobrolho, não entendendo aquela situação e nada à vontade com aquele tipo de comportamento. Pouco depois, Joey parou com os beijos e olhou Seto olhos nos olhos.

"É isto que eu quero, Seto. O Mokuba está a mais aqui. Está a intrometer-se entre nós e tu sabes disso. Ele não gosta de mim. Quero-o longe, senão serei eu a ir-me embora." disse Joey. De imediato a expressão de Seto denotou alarme. "Tu queres que eu me vá embora, Seto? Queres que te deixe?"

"Não, nem pensar. Não!" exclamou Seto. "Não me podes deixar, Joey."

"Não? Tu não estás a querer saber dos meus sentimentos, Seto. Por isso, eu acho que não gostas realmente de mim. Se não fizeres o que eu quero, eu vou-me embora. Vais aguentar estar sem mim?"

Seto parecia enfeitiçado e abanou negativamente a cabeça. Não queria perder Joey, por nada. Não podia perdê-lo. Tristan via a cena, perplexo. O que se estava a passar? Joey estava a manipular Seto?

"Óptimo, Seto. Então vais fazer como eu quero e vais mandar o Mokuba para um colégio interno. Amanhã vou começar a procurar informações sobre os melhores colégios. Ele poderá vir a casa, de vez em quando, digamos, de seis em seis meses e talvez nas datas especiais." disse Joey.

"Isso é tão pouco tempo…"

"Preferes o Mokuba a mim?" perguntou Joey, com um olhar faiscaste. "Se é realmente isso, eu vou-me embora e…"

"Não, não te posso perder. Não consigo imaginar-me sem ti." respondeu Seto. "Eu faço tudo o que quiseres, mas não te vás embora."

Tristan sentiu-se enjoado. Seto parecia muito mais indefeso do que alguma vez o imaginara e parecia que idolatrava Joey, que beijava o chão que ele pisava e que não podia viver sem ele. Para Tristan, tudo aquilo não fazia sentido.

"_O Kaiba abusa do Joey, é má pessoa… mas… mas agora não está a agir nada assim. Não compreendo o que se está a passar." pensou Tristan._

Distraindo-se, Tristan bateu com o pé contra a ponta da estante, fazendo um ruído. Apressou-se a esconder-se atrás da estante, mas Joey tinha olhado e tinha-o visto. Seto não parecia ter dado pelo barulho e continuava de olhos pregados em Joey.

"Seto, acho que está na hora de te ires deitar."

"Sim, estou cansado." disse Seto. "E com sono."

"Oh, não, não, não. Eu disse que te tinhas de ir deitar, mas não vais dormir agora." disse Joey, com um olhar intenso. "Ouviste? Vai para a cama, mas não te atrevas a adormecer. Eu ainda me posso demorar um pouco, mas quando chegar ao quarto quero-te desperto. Ainda temos coisas… para fazer."

Seto não protestou e Joey sorriu, dando um beijo ao namorado. De seguida, saiu de cima do seu colo e Seto levantou-se. Obediente, saiu rapidamente da biblioteca, fechando a porta atrás de si. Joey suspirou.

"Tristan, podes sair daí. Já te vi." disse Joey.

Tristan hesitou, mas como já tinha sido descoberto, saiu detrás da estante e encarou o amigo. Joey fez um gesto, para que Tristan se sentasse. Hesitante, Tristan acabou por se aproximar e sentou-se num dos sofás, enquanto Joey permaneceu de pé.

"Não sei como é que conseguiste entrar aqui na mansão, Tristan, mas dou-te os parabéns. Deves ter sido excepcionalmente inteligente, o que é estranho, porque não é o teu forte." disse Joey, com um sorriso trocista. "De qualquer maneira, nunca pensei que tu ou algum dos outros aqui conseguisse entrar, se eu não o quisesse."

"Joey, eu ouvi a vossa conversa. O que é que se passa? Queres mandar o Mokuba para um colégio interno? E mandas no Kaiba?" perguntou Tristan, confuso. "Tu és vítima do Kaiba! Ele bate-te! Não estou a compreender nada."

Joey soltou uma gargalhada e Tristan fitou o amigo. Subitamente, Joey deixara de ser o Joey sorridente de sempre. Era como se Tristan estivesse a olhar para uma pessoa completamente diferente.

"Tristan, tinhas de te vir meter na minha vida, não era? Mas enfim, talvez seja altura de abrir o jogo. De qualquer maneira, tu saberes a verdade, não irá mudar nada. Depois disto, nunca mais te verei novamente. Pois bem, vocês estavam tão preocupados comigo, oh, pobre Joey a ser maltratado. Oh, pobre Joey, que é burro e não percebe as intenções do malvado Kaiba. Pois bem, estavam todos enganados. Quem manda aqui sou eu e não o Kaiba!"

"Não compreendo…"

"Não? Ora bem, o Kaiba salvou-me das garras do meu pai alcoólico e abusivo. Estava apaixonado por mim. Um Kaiba apaixonado é muito mais fácil de manipular e eu aprendi isso depressa, sabes? Fiz com que ele só conseguisse pensar em mim. Agora está completamente viciado em mim, não consegue imaginar a sua vida sem eu estar aqui. Até o Mokuba passou para segundo plano, como conseguiste comprovar com a conversa que ouviste."

"Mas porquê, Joey? Tu estás a manipular o Kaiba?"

"Hum, talvez manipular seja uma palavra muito forte. Eu estou apenas a certificar-me que ele faz tudo o que eu quero. Terminou a era do Joey burro e impulsivo, do Joey pobre e sem recursos, do Joey que era gozado. Não, agora o Seto está a comer na minha mão. Agora sou eu que controlo a situação. Para os outros, o Seto continua o mesmo de sempre, mas quando está comigo, eu é que mando. Aliás, mesmo quando não está, se eu lhe der uma ordem, ele obedece. Enfim, é engraçado que ele costumava dizer que eu era um cão, mas vê bem quem é que agora obedece a tudo."

Joey soltou outra gargalhada e Tristan sentiu-se gelar. O que tinha acontecido ao seu amigo de infância, que subitamente se tornara outra pessoa?

"Pronto, agora sabes a verdade. Eu afastei-me de vocês, não porque o Seto me mandasse, mas sim porque o quis. Na verdade, estava farto da vossa conversa sobre amizade. Agora quero tudo a que tenho direito e não há espaço na minha vida para vocês. Ah e sobre as marcas no meu corpo? Não te preocupes. O Seto tem bem mais marcas que eu. Sabes, temos certas fantasias complicadas de realizar. Acho que, com o que passámos na nossa vida, acabámos por ficar os dois viciados num certo nível de dor."

"Isso é doentio!" exclamou Tristan. "Como é que podes estar a fazer isto? Estás com o Kaiba só por ele ser rico e assim poderes ter tudo?"

"Bem, é um facto que sendo o Seto rico, eu posso ter tudo. E o melhor, ele trabalha e ganha o dinheiro e eu não tenho de fazer nada. Estava farto de ter de trabalhar para pagar as dívidas do estúpido do meu pai. Isso nunca mais vai voltar a acontecer. E não, não estou com o Seto só por ele ser rico. Acredites ou não, gosto dele. A sua companhia é bastante agradável e interessante. Mas gosto mais de mim próprio, por isso tenho de manter as rédeas da situação. O Seto pensava que ele podia controlar toda a gente e no fim, quem o controla a ele sou eu. E ele sabe disso, mas não se importa. Como eu já vos tinha dito, eu estou feliz, Tristan."

"Feliz desta maneira? Onde foi parar o Joey humilde, que fazia tudo pelos amigos? O que é que lhe aconteceu?"

"Esse Joey morreu e agora nasceu um novo Joey, muito melhor. Bem, mas acho que já te dei explicações que cheguem. Podes partilhar o que te contei com o Yugi e a Téa, para ver se me deixam em paz de uma vez por todas. Quanto ao Mokuba, ele vai mesmo para o colégio interno e não podem fazer nada contra isso. Ele opõe-se a mim e tenta fazer com que o Seto não faça o que eu quero. Não o posso ter mais tempo perto de nós."

Nesse momento, Tristan percebeu o verdadeiro significado do bilhete de Mokuba. Ele não pedia aos outros para tirarem Joey da mansão por estar preocupado com ele, mas sim porque se queria livrar de Joey e tinha medo dele.

"Agora Tristan, vais dar meia volta e ir embora. Vou dar ordem aos seguranças para te deixarem sair sem te fazerem mal. Se te recusares a ir embora, eu chamo os seguranças e as coisas podem ficar feias." disse Joey, sorrindo, mas com a ameaça patente na voz.

Tristan hesitou, lançou um último olhar a Joey de seguida começou a caminhar para a porta da biblioteca.

"Tem cuidado contigo, Tristan. Adeus, para sempre." disse Joey, impassível.

Tristan saiu da biblioteca e encaminhou-se para a porta principal, saindo por lá. Joey contactou os seguranças e deixaram Tristan passar pelo portão, saindo dos recintos da mansão. Na mansão, Joey caminhou lentamente pelo corredor, indo para o seu quarto.

"_Uma visita inesperada, mas agora está tudo resolvido." pensou ele. "A minha nova vida não é compatível com a anterior. Estou farto que me critiquem. Agora eu posso e mando. E estou feliz assim. Hum… espero bem que o Seto esteja acordado ainda, senão o chicote irá ter muito uso esta noite."_

Pela altura em que Joey entrou no seu quarto, já Tristan vagueava pelas ruas da cidade, demasiado chocado para ligar a Yugi ou Téa e lhes contar o que tinha acontecido. Afinal, tinham estado completamente enganados. Seto não era o vilão que faziam dele e era afinal Joey que o manipulava. E nenhum dos amigos de Joey tinha desconfiado.

"_O Joey está tão diferente. Está deslumbrado pelo poder e cheio de ódio. Sim, é isso que o faz diferente do que já foi. Mas se for possível chamá-lo à razão, talvez ele volte a ser o Joey de sempre." pensou Tristan, esperançoso._

**Estranha Felicidade**

Só no dia seguinte é que Tristan contou a Yugi e Téa o que se tinha passado e os dois ficaram chocados com aquela revelação. Yugi tentou, nessa tarde, falar com Joey, mas os seguranças não o deixaram entrar na mansão.

"Como é que o podemos ajudar, se ele não nos quer ver?" perguntou ele, aos dois amigos, quando se reuniram na casa do avô de Yugi.

"Talvez tenhamos de nos resignar." disse Téa, suspirando. "Não era o que eu queria, desistir do Joey, mas…"

Os outros sabiam o que Téa queria dizer. Todos queriam ter o velho Joey de volta, mas não sabiam como o fazer. Os dias foram-se passando. Mokuba deixou de aparecer na escola e todos calcularam que ele tinha sido mandado para o colégio interno. Alguns dias depois, era notícia de jornal que Seto Kaiba se iria mudar, levando o namorado consigo. Tristan e os outros tentaram contactar Joey, mas não conseguiram. Quando deram por si, já a mansão dos irmãos Kaiba estava completamente vazia e Joey tinha partido para sempre.

Os três amigos tentaram, durante bastante tempo, chegar à fala com Joey, mas nunca conseguiram, até que acabaram por desistir. Tiveram de aceitar que o velho Joey tinha desaparecido. Nunca se conformaram com a situação, mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer. Algures na Europa, Seto e Joey continuavam juntos, mesmo com o tipo de relação estranha que tinham.

"_Consegui tudo o que queria." pensou Joey, numa tarde de Verão, enquanto Seto estava sentado a seu lado. "Consegui poder e dinheiro e… amor? Deixei para trás as amizades do passado. Não preciso delas. Agora tenho tudo o que sempre quis, o que o Joey verdadeiro queria e não o Joey patético que se refugiava nas amizades pois não tinha mais nada. Os outros não compreendem o que é realmente a felicidade. Felicidade é ter tudo o que queremos, quando queremos, como queremos. E eu tenho. Agora sim, estou completo. Talvez acabe por ter a necessidade de ter amigos, mas amigos novos, com interesses semelhanças ao meu novo eu. E quanto ao Kaiba, talvez continuemos juntos, quem sabe? Talvez não. Logo se verá. Para já, estou bem assim."_

Joey olhou para Seto, que lhe retribuiu o olhar, com bastante intensidade.

"_Hum… talvez esta relação tenha mesmo futuro. Enquanto ele me fizer as vontades, não haverá problema. Agora, o céu é o meu limite. O limite do novo Joey. O antigo Joey está morto e enterrado. Agora, esta nova vida representa a minha verdadeira felicidade, mesmo que não traga felicidade aos outros. O importante, sou eu."_

**E chega assim a história ao fim. Seto e Joey ficaram bastante diferentes das suas personalidades normais, mas achei que era interessante escrever uma história em que fosse o Joey uma espécie de vilão e o Seto a pessoa vulnerável e ficou a história com uma reviravolta, em que se pensava que o Joey era a vitima e afinal era o inverso. Espero que tenham gostado da história e se acharem que a história merece o vosso comentário, então peço que mo enviem. Até à próxima história.**


End file.
